dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacqueline Miranda svent Halevy
Jacqueline Miranda svent Halevy, or simply "Jack," is a supporting character in the story, "A Devil's Life Is Such A Chore." Despite her child-like apearance, Jack has been alive for several years, due to the effect of a spell gone wrong. She is a powerful mage contracted to Sabraem Belphagor, who later became her guardian after her family was killed by the spell gone awry. Over the past hundred years, Jack has learned a large variety of spells, and is considered to be a prodigy, and arguably one of the strongest magicians in the world, especially coming from a long line of successful mages. According to Sabraem, she has learned, and mastered, at least a thousand different spells. Appearance As a result of a spell gone wrong, Jack appears to be a young woman in her early childhood, near adolescence, bearing light silver hair that reaches past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes. Unlike the other students, she wears casual clothing instead of the uniform, which is a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a choker with a dark blue rose attached, and a maroon red skirt with a black rose design to it, as well as black leggings, and black stiletto heels. Personality Despite her youthful appearance, Jack has, in fact, an intellect and wisdom belonging to a mature woman. A pessimistic individual by nature, Jack views life rather gloomily. This is not without a cause, however; as earlier mentioned, this is owing to her framing her entire life around an innate desire to atone for her crime of killing her family as a result of her spells going awry. This desire is especially evident whenever she participates in battles, where the things she says revolve around her constantly reminding herself that her every action is part of her "punishment". As a result of her desire to atone, Jack transformed into a social recluse, choosing to isolate herself from society, only interacting with others when she deems it necessary for her to do so. In spite of her gloomy and reclusive nature, Jack is surprisingly lewd as well, perhaps a result of living with Sabraem, who was described by Serafall as a massive pervert on par with Azazel. Similarly to Aika Kiryuu, she is able to guess the size of a man's penis, as well as a woman's three sizes. She also has a habit of teasing others, though not to the extent of Rias or Akeno. History Born into a powerful, noble family of mages, Jacqueline was considered to be a prodigy amongst her many peers, mastering every spell that she ever came across. Born as a Halevy, she was expected to be the 'perfect' mage, and experimented with many spells in order to achieve enough power to become just that. At the age of nine, she had entered into a contract with a Devil named Sebraem Belphagor, who initially didn't believe in her ability until seeing her in action, seeing her killing several Stray Devils he tasked her with eliminating in order to prove herself to him. As a result, he gave her the nickname, "Jack the Ripper," hence leading to her preferred name Jack. As it turned out, Sebraem was a scholar of magecraft, and offered his library to her, which she accepted with glee. She learned many demonic spells, and as expected of her, she tried to master every spell she found. Eventually, when she reached thirteen, as the annual 'right of passage' of the Halevy family, Jack was tasked with creating a unique spell, as was required of all members of her family. However, the spell had gone awry, and killed her family as they watched her attempt to cast it with perfection. Jacqueline was the only survivor, but not without a cost; the spell had the unexpected side-effect of stopping her age. As a result, she remained in the appearance of a twelve year old girl. Horrified by her own actions, Jack fled the house, and was taken in by Sabraem out of pity for her. For the next several years, she mourned the loss of her family, and at the suggestion of her guardian, began an extensive search to discover a method to undo the spell, and perhaps find a way to revive her family. She came across Kuoh during her journey, which became her base of operations. She entered Kuoh Academy out of a mere whim, though she later committed to it when she discovered that Sona Sitri was also a student, and curious about the water-mastery of the Sitri clan, began to shadow her in order to learn more about the nature of her spells, as her nature as a Halevy remained, and sought nothing less but perfection. Powers and Abilities While not a Sacred Gear-user, Jack is a powerful magic caster. She knows a wide variety of spells, but mostly relies on demonic magic, probably a result of her being raised for the last hundred years. She has compiled every spell she has learned and mastered into a tome, which she carries with her wherever she goes. Her most common spell is "Chaos Dance," which is based off of the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction, albeit significantly weaker than the actual power itself, and therefore considered inferior. In spite of that, Jack has found ways to utilize the spell in various ways, such as creating a shell to protect her from attacks, or to defend her allies. She also has a knack for lightning spells, and appears to have an affinity for dark-type spells. Trivia * Her likes include books, spells, her family, Sabraem, and Ikki. * Her dislikes include people who confuse her for a child, idiots, inept idiots, the perverted duo, and inept magicians. * Her dream is to one day revive her family, and dispel the curse on her body. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Magicians Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Bamafelix